


The Ghost in the Attic

by OneLetteredWonder



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Moving On, Parental LMP, Passing over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: Patton makes friends with the angsty ghost named Virgil that lives in his attic.Story based off the prompt by @thoselittlesandersides on Tumblr





	1. Above and Below

It’s a scream that alerts the other two that Patton had indeed strayed too far from the common room. Dropping their things Roman and Logan charge up the stairs, down the hall, and hazardously up the ladder that connects the rest of the house to the creaky attic. There they find Patton frozen in fear on the ground, staring at the roof with eyes wide and face pale.

“Patton what ever troubles you?!” Roman is quick to slid to his knees and hold Patton close. Patton jerks at first to his touch then latches onto him with sniffling sobs making their way past his fear.

“I saw- I saw a- there’s a ghost!” Patton manages to tell them. Roman turns a confused look to Logan. He doesn’t fair believe in ghosts but he’s not sure what else could probably spook Patton this badly. Logan clears his throat.

“Where did you see this figment apparition?” He begins to scan the room, searching for anything that could have been taken as ghost like. Bent furniture that somehow made it up the stairs, sheets covering old sculptures and paintings, left overs from the previous owners. Nothing of importance and nothing particular interesting.

“It hung from the ceiling!” Patton yells at him, eyes turning up scared, then hiding in Roman’s arm. Logan sighs and continues to inspect, hands trailing bits and pieces but never resting.

“Patton it was most likely just a weird trick of the light considering all the dust up here not to mention the archaic items.” As he says so a chill runs up his spine. Probably cold. Brushing it off to nothing he turns back to the ladder and heads down to the more acceptable parts of the house.

“Patton it’s nothing to be afraid of,” Roman coaxes him back towards better light. Patton shakes his head not believing such words, skin crawling as he looks into the attic as his head dips down, seeing shadows making shapes. He wants to believe Roman and Logan, but that small glimpse of something before the hatch closes makes him second guess.

–

“Nice ghostie,” Patton’s voice shakes. So does his hands. So does his whole body. He’s got a blanket over his head, cocooned in the child like safety, and a plate of cookies in one exposed hand. He swallows hard as he manages to not trip of the trailing end of his blanket and sits just at the open square to the attic. His shakiness is clearly visible in the beam of light that strays from the flashlight.

“I’m.. I’m sorry? For sc-screaming earlier?” He softly calls out to not wake his roommates. Roman is a heavy sleeper, Logan not as much but high up, but that doesn’t mean they won’t wake up. Patton himself would be a heavy sleeper had he been able to fall asleep. The haunting image of the ghost he saw has him curious, scared, and guilty.

He wanted to explore their new house. Logan told him not to go up there just yet, to wait for the house to settle with their presence first, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t even bring a flashlight that time. The want to explore under sheets and muse about the stories behind it all had him stepping into the attic boldly.

It went downhill when he removed a sheet covering a couch, and finding someone laying on it. He screamed of course not expecting such a thing, then the person whipped around, let out a silent scream of their own, and sank into the cushion literally. Their body disappeared. Patton looked for them, finding them with their back flat against the ceiling right before the other two barged up to save him.

He couldn’t see them with the other two, and he did ruin their nap, even if they are a ghost.

“I just-” Patton doesn’t know how to finish that thought. Wanted to say sorry? See if he actually saw what he thinks he saw? Make friends? He shivers and pulls his blanket tighter. This is a bad idea, he can practically hear Logan lecturing him now about the dangers of going up here alone at night.

So Patton places the plate on the floor and sighs. He feels stupid. With a sniffle and a reminder to himself that ‘there’s not such thing as ghosts’, he looks down the open floor boards to make a plan of the best way to get down. He glances about him for stable placement and stops short seeing a faded hand reaching up through the floor boards.

His mouth gapes open. ‘There’s no such thing as ghosts.’ The hand cautiously wraps around a cookie pulling it off the plate. ‘There’s no such thing as ghosts.’ The hand goes to the opposite side of where Patton sits, rising up along with a foggy shaped body with a purple tint. ‘There’s no such thing as ghosts.’ The ghost takes a bite of the cookie, sitting criss cross and floating just above the wooden floor.

Patton would like to be dignified, to not make yet another fool of himself, and not scare away the ghostie who doesn’t look like they plan on harming him. Instead he squeaks and covers his mouth. His body lurches as it almost falls through the hole in the floor and his heart pounds as he scrambles away from it to save his own skin.

The ghost has disappeared once more in the sudden movements. Patton’s hand shakes as he points the flashlight about the attic room, seeing if he can spot anything to tip him off where they could be hiding. A creak above him has him pointing the light that way. The ghost is above him, cookie still in hand and dropping crumbs to the floor, sitting criss cross on the ceiling. Patton swallows.

“Hi,” His voice is strained in an effort to be quiet. The ghost tilts it’s head. Every so gently, they turn and float back down to be in front of Patton like it’s some soft of sleepover.

“You’re not screaming this time,” The ghost says. Patton nods quickly, any more words and he might explode. The ghost tilts it’s head again, cookie now gone and reaching for another.

“Are you afraid?” They ask. Patton nods again. Honesty is the best policy in his book and that goes for ghosts too. The ghost covers their mouth with a faded hand, something like a laughing slipping through.

“I’m not.. not like that,” They tell him with a grimace however. Patton isn’t sure what ‘that’ is supposed to be, but he’s glad this ghost isn’t ‘that’. He just keeps nodding. Then finding his nodding to be too much he shakes his head.

“I-” He starts but words won’t come well enough. The ghost just watches him, a sad solemn look in their eyes and black spots littering what little translucent skin Patton can see. They are skinny and the baggy clothing doesn’t hide it. He clears his throat and tries again.

“I didn’t mean to scream, earlier I mean,” It’s a good start. A half smile makes it’s way on the ghost’s face. It eases some tension in Patton’s tummy for him to copy the criss cross position.

“I just didn’t expect to see you.”

“I didn’t expect you to see me either so,” The ghost shrugs and goes for another cookie. Patton sighs internally thankful he brought the peace offering. He fiddles with his fingers.

“Why are you here?” He asks. The ghost shrugs.

“Can’t leave,” Is the answer.

“Why?” The ghost looks at him then, eyes glowing a soft shade of purple. Patton inhales sharply at the sudden power play. His heart feels like it stops as he sees from the ghosts eyes. It’s painful, feeling hands wrapped around his neck, looking into the eyes of someone he knows this ghost trusted with his whole being, seeing them take away their breath with so little care and leaving his body to rot in the attic of the house they built together.

“Oh,” Patton says once the vision has faded from his sight. He sniffles and wipes away the tears that accumulate. The ghost shrugs, not saying anything as they eat the last cookie on the plate. Patton twists his face up and scootches to be next to the ghost. It’s a bad attempt, but an attempt none the less, to hug the spirit. They let out a bitter laugh so Patton supposes it’s okay.

“Don’t know why I can’t leave, just can’t,” The ghost shrugs. Patton pouts at that. He’s no longer afraid. He wants to help. He can hear Roman telling him he’s too soft, but he likes being soft, and he wants to help.

“I’ll help you!” Patton says brightly. The ghost snorts into their hand and lays back in the air, floating and calm.

“If you can, I doubt it, but you can try I guess,” It’s non committal, but Patton can hear an inkling of hope in their voice. He smiles in determination.

“I’ll do it, I’ll help you!” He says again louder. A light turns on from below.

“Patton?” Patton gasps and covers his mouth. The ghost backs far away from the glaring light.

“What’s your name?” Patton whispers. The ghost looks between Patton and the ladder that is creaking with the weight of someone climbing up it. Panic is their face as they sink into the shadows but they offer one last look.

“Virgil,” They whisper back and vanish as Logan peeks a head up into the dark attic space only illuminated by Patton’s discarded flashlight.

“Patton have you lost your senses?” Logan hisses. Patton whimpers. He knows Logan isn’t too angry, just upset about being woken up. He clambers down after him and bows his head to the lecture sheepishly. After the scolding Logan gives him a hug and goes back to his room to sleep. Patton bites his lip, looking up at the closed attic door one more time.

He knows he can find a way to help Virgil and he’s going to help him if it’s the last thing he does.


	2. Side to Side

_Virgil backs far away from the person in front of him, tripping over the small table and landing on his back. He scrambles back, breath coming in short bursts. They keep coming closer though with anger in every aspect of their being._

_“We were- we were just.. Talking!” He pleads. He just wanted to talk, talk to someone who didn’t make him feel like everything is his fault. Talk to someone who isn’t making him feel so small like they are now. They built this house together from the ground up but the foundation is rotting and it hurts. Not as much as the hands on his neck. His limbs flail and he gasps for air. But air doesn’t come._

–

Patton is quick to scurry up the ladder, making sure he makes no noise as he does. He squints into the darkness, wondering if he can spot the shape of the ghost somewhere in the attic room. He smiles quick spotting a vaguely transparent form on the old couch with both hands wrapped under their head in a nap.

“Virgil!” He calls out softly to get their attention.  When the spirit doesn’t answer right away Patton scrunches up his eyebrows.

“Virgil?” He tries again. This time Virgil’s eyes open, a glow of purple fading from them to a more normal hue. Slowly and creepily he tilts his head to the side to be able to face Patton with a blank expression on his face. Patton has to remind himself to breathe.

“I just wanted to ask if you wanted more sweets tonight?” Patton whispers in a hurry. Virgil blinks and then nods his head once before disappearing all together. Patton lets out a huff and climbs back down the ladder with care to head to the kitchen. He’s been meeting with the spirit for a few days now, on and off through the week whenever he can sneak around to do so.

There’s not much Virgil tells him about his past life, but then again, there’s not much Patton asks. He knows he needs to know more about Virgil past life to help him, but every time he gets the courage to ask something, there’s a pained look in Virgil’s eyes, like the ghost can sense what he wants to ask. Patton changes his mind.

He hops into the living room to gather up sweets and stops short seeing both Roman and Logan on the couch with a movie playing between them. Roman pauses the movie to smirk over the back at him.

“Heyo daddyo,” He says. Patton forces a smile.

“I didn’t know you two were still up?” It comes out more as a question than me means to. Logan raises an eyebrow at him casually.

“Neither did we considering you said you were going to bed nearly half an hour ago.” Patton just laughs and waves his hand and continues on his mission to get sweets. The movie starts up again and Patton has to bite his lip and wonder how long he can stall. He rocks back and forth on his heels. He’s waiting so impatiently for his roommates to go to bed but the movie doesn’t look to be over anytime soon. Logan gives him odd looks from over the couch and Roman stands to peek over his shoulder as he places cookies, pastries, and a few other sweet candies on a plate.

“Where exactly are you taking that Patton?” Roman asks when Patton hums nonchalantly trying to escape the kitchen without being spotted. He pauses and laughs awkwardly to think of an excuse. Logan pauses the movie to give him full attention from the couch, which is exactly what Patton didn’t want.

“Uh just to my room, I get a sweet tooth at night and this is the easiest way to not wake you guys up!” He says cheerfully. He shrugs and takes one more step towards his room.

“That would be a bad idea,” Logan makes him freeze. There’s a soft  _clap_  as he puts the TV remote on the table and stands to level Patton with a judgmental stare.

“Bringing snacks and food, especially of the sweet variety, tends to attract bugs, especially ants.” Patton twists his lip between his teeth, thinking of something else he could say.

“Uhm,” Is the eloquence that leaves his mouth. He sighs and lowers the plate. Logan and Roman come closer in concern, placing comforting hands on his shoulder. He looks between them and swallows down his nerves about what he’s about to tell them.

“It’s for the ghost in the attic,” He says softly. Logan’s hand is the first to move, curling up in a questioning way the same way as his face. Roman’s hand stays on his shoulder as his head tilts to the side not sure he heard correctly.

“The ghost.. in the attic..” He repeats slowly. Patton nods and Logan sighs.

“It’s true!” Patton says before Logan can say anything condescending. He knows Logan doesn’t mean to be rude with his words, they just come out badly sometimes. He clenches his jaw tight.

“I’ve been talking to him during the night,” He swallows again. He know it sounds crazy, but both Logan and Roman have caught him sitting in the opening to the attic ‘talking to himself’. Logan sighs again.

“A ghost?” He asks disbelieving. Patton nods and puffs up his chest, trying to be intimidating. He’s been talking to Virgil, small bits of conversations. Nothing that lasts long since Virgil is shy and slightly distrusting, but Patton tries and sometimes Virgil smiles and it’s so worth it. The ghost has opened up to him just enough for Patton to consider them friends.

“Show us,” Logan finally says to him. Patton jumps at the suggestion. That sends something twisting in his stomach. Virgil disappears every time they are around, he’s not sure he would even show, which would be counterproductive.

“He’s shy,” Patton squeaks. He shrinks in on himself at the deadpan look Logan gives him. This is not going well for him. He slumps even more.

“He’s trapped here, can’t leave, I just..” He trails off with his head down and the plate of sweets no longer held happily. Roman gives Logan a pleading look, the puppy dog eyes, shrugging his shoulders as he does. Logan pinches the bridge of his nose.

They have all grown up together. Little kids running about. Patton had been one of the only ones to see past Logan’s harsh words, and Roman had actually challenged his intellect with questions. They became fast friends and never parted for as much as they could. Getting a house together for college had been a logical choice for them all. Though Logan is having his doubts about this house now.

“Lets go up to the attic, and let him get used to us then, and maybe he’ll show.” Logan puts in his input, bracing himself for the large hug Patton throws at him, almost spilling his treats onto the floor. Roman laughs boisterously and leads the way, taking the blanket Patton gives him easily.

They make their way up the rickety ladder staying relatively quiet and getting settled. The blanket is spread out and Patton places the treats in the center. They leave an opening for the ghost should he decide to appear.

“So you’ve been talking to our poltergeist?” Roman asks, leaning back on his hands. Patton gives him chiding look.

“He’s not a poltergeist,” His tone leaves no room for argument, Roman shrugs and Logan sighs once more.

“Regardless of his apparition status, in order to actually believe you at all Patton, we would need to see him,” Logan is trying and that’s all Patton can ask for. He slumps his shoulders and looks to the plate of treats and narrows his eyes at the plate.

“Roman the cookies are for Virgil!” He knows how many he placed on the plate and knows one of them is missing. Patton turns to Roman, stopping short at seeing him still leaning back on his hands and a confused look on his face. Patton blinks then looks back to the dessert plate, seeing another cookie gone.

“Should have brought more of those I guess,” Patton mumbles to himself.

“Virgil come on out, it’s okay, they’re here to help too!” He cheerfully calls out into the attic. Logan is glaring at the plate in front of them, waiting for something to show. Nothing does. Patton sighs in the quiet.

“Maybe we should leave?” Roman suggests. Logan rolls his eyes.

“That would be counter productive to seeing if Patton is really talking to a ghost or playing some kind of joke on us.” He explains. Patton lowers his head. He would try and fight Logan’s words, but he knows there’s no use. They won’t believe him without proof. He pokes the plate with a finger, wondering if he can will Virgil into coming out. 

“I told you he’s shy,” He mutters. Logan closes his eyes, thinking. Roman places a hand on his, squeezing tightly in some sort of reassurance.

“Patton I understand that you think you-” 

“Boo.” The sound Logan lets out is entirely dignified, jerking back and placing a hand over his chest and knocking his glasses askew. Virgil snickers and lazily floats from his upside down position in Logan’s face to sit in the empty space on the blanket left open for him. He nabs another cookie.

“Really should have brought more of these,” He wiggles his cookie for Patton to see, agreeing with his previous statement. Patton laughs and takes a treat for himself. There’s an easy silence for the two of them as Logan regains his bearings and Roman has yet to snap his jaw shut. Virgil glances at him and swallows hard.

“I’d say take a picture but I won’t show up on film, hah,” He laughs awkwardly. Roman closes his mouth and Logan straightens his glasses.

“Well Patton I do believe you now,” He croaks. Patton just smiles widely. Virgil takes a pastry.

“How are you eating?” Roman narrows his eyes at the spirit with them half way to their mouth with food. Virgil blinks at him then bites, chews, then opens his mouth to expose the food inside.

“Gross!” Roman covers his face.

“Virgil that’s not very nice,” Patton says but he’s smiling. Virgil shrugs.

“Neither am I,” Is his counter argument. He’s smirking. Logan clears his throat.

“Are you a poltergeist like previously pondered?” Virgil shakes his head. Logan makes a ‘hmm’ noise.

“Patton said you can’t leave?” Roman leans forward now, not afraid of the harmless, so far, spirit. Virgil nods nibbling on his food carefully. Patton bites the inside of his lip. That sad pained look on Virgil’s face is coming back. The other two aren’t as careful with feelings as he is.

“Well that must suck being cooped up in this dusty draft place all the time, how have you not lost your mind?” Roman prods. Virgil snorts.

“I’m dead I think losing my mind is far from a problem at his point.” He leans in the air to copy Roman’s position but doesn’t touch the ground.

“How are you so stable?” Logan asks him with a quizzical look. Virgil sighs and curls in on himself.

“Maybe it is a problem.” Comes the first mutter, then a shake of his head and a calming breath.

“When ghosts and whatever lose focus of themselves, they start to mutate, becoming haunts or evil or..” He trails off. In the silence from the living people he hides more in himself and continues.

“I can’t think of anything else so, I’m pretty stable,” He finally answers Logan’s question. Wheels are turning in his mind and another ‘hmm’ noise escapes him.

“How did you die?” Patton winces. That’s the one question he’s avoided. He knew one of them would ask it. Roman expresses his agreement and Virgil hides his head.

“You don’t have to tell us,” Roman says at the reaction.

“If he doesn’t then how are we supposed to help him move on?” Logan deadpans to him. Patton sighs.

“No just-” Virgil stops the argument before it can really start. He places his hand on the wood boards and glows an eerie shade of purple. He closes his eyes and breathes carefully. The house begins to morph, returning to a former glory of long ago. The paintings are uncovered and bright and the dust has disappeared. When Virgil opens his eyes they are glowing.

“It was so long ago,” He starts with an echo behind his words. Patton shivers and curls into Roman’s outstretched arms. Logan even scoots closer. Virgil turns his head to the opening to the attic and figures appear in a hazy fog. 

“I never had many people to talk to, our village was small and unkind.” He begins. The first is him, in clothing that is far outdated, nearly falling over himself to get up to the attic. He tries to close the door but it’s thrown open. He stands and backs away from it as someone else climbs up.

“He said he loved me, would take care of me, we built the original foundation to this house.” Virgil talks as the person appears in full in the attic, stalking towards Past Virgil with hatred in their eyes. Past Virgil trips over a table and lands on his back.

“We lived together and he turned sour, made me believe everything was my fault, beat me, everything terrible,” Virgil says. The other person keeps going forward with so much anger.

 _“We were- we were just.. Talking!”_ Past Virgil pleads.

“One day I made a friend, someone sweet and loving, a friend, who asked me to run away with them,” He explains. The being descends on Past Virgil, hurting him and making so they can’t escape. Hands are around his neck and Past Virgil struggles.

“He left me here.” The vision fades in a puff of smoke. Virgil curls in on himself with his eyes no longer glowing and his breathing coming in short. He glances up quick at Roman.

“You look like him,” He says softly. Roman narrows his eyes.

“I’m nothing like him.” Is his proud statement. Virgil snorts and uncurls just a little.

“I hope so,” He says. Patton holds out a hand and Virgil cautiously takes it. They can’t really hold hands, but vaguely feel the other. It’s enough. Roman places his hand on the pile carefully, giving Virgil one of his charming smiles.

“Logan?” Patton asks quietly when Logan doesn’t say anything. Logan has a hand to his mouth, eyes scrunched up in thought. He remains paused for a moment longer then drops his hand looking at the others with determination.

“I may have a plan to help Virgil move on.” He says. Patton squeals happily. Virgil looks down but a rare smile crosses his face. Roman manages to put an arm around the ghost’s shoulders and for one of the first times since Patton has seen him, Virgil looks hopeful.


	3. Back and Forth

Virgil can’t deny the humans trying to help is nice. It’s much different than what he’s used to. They are loud, and wild, and talk way too much, but there’s something calming about it. The simple easiness of them just being around, knowing him, acknowledging him, seeing him and not thinking he’s some kind of monster. If only the people he knew when alive had been this nice. 

It’s bittersweet in that aspect. All that he wished he could have had as someone alive is all here for him stuck in his ghost form. Still, just a taste of it is enough and the more he gets of their sass, and charm, and kindness, the more he wishes he could be alive with them now. He only knew of one person in his living life that would be like this with him and he never got to say goodbye.

–

Virgil is floating upside down with his legs to the ceiling, tilting his head to the side as he watches Logan pace back and forth with a note pad in front of his face. He has yet to say anything other than a ‘hello’ and a ‘how are you?’ neither of which he responded to when Virgil said both back to him. He doesn’t entirely mind. He aimlessly floats beside him, turning about in the air and following the living being as he walks from one end of the attic to the other.

“Logan,” He calls out. The human does not stop his path.

“Loooogaaan,” Virgil almost sings. When he’s ignored once again he narrows his eyes. He almost pops right up into Logan’s notepad when suddenly eyes are staring at him intensely.

“Can you move other objects besides yourself?” Is the question Logan asks. Virgil shakes his head and Logan marks something down on his pad of paper.

“Can you leave here?” Virgil shrugs at that.

“I haven’t tried.” Logan marks something else on his paper at that answer.

“So the goal is moving on, usually in situations like this, in the movies of course as I have never experienced something like this in real life,” Logan waves his hand about as he talks. Virgil finds a smile twitching onto his face at the actual amount of talking Logan accomplishes to do.

“To move on we need to find the source of your unrest and put it to rest, which I suspect to be the untimely death of yours and the conditions around it.” Logan says so casually it doesn’t sting as much as it could. Virgil shrugs.

“I guess so? I don’t know really,” It’s a mumble, not wanting to inconvenience Logan, ashamed he doesn’t know the answers. Logan just gives him a small smile.

“We are working through it together, and two heads are better than one,” He says and scribbles a new something on his paper, Virgil floats over and reads over his shoulder the notes and musing in scratchy writing about what can be done.

“What about Patton and Roman?” He asks. Logan blinks up at him the rolls his eyes.

“Patton will do his best so I guess that’s another head to the tally but Roman is too ridiculous so he’s a half at best.”

“HEY!” Roman yells from below the attic. Virgil snorts into his hand and hides his smile in the process. Logan looks a little too proud at the reaction.

“Tell me about the person who asked you to run away with them, if it’s not any trouble.” It’s a simple request. Virgil leans back on his hands in the air and remembers them with their bright eyes and cheerful smile. It’s no trouble at all.

–

“Tell me all about dying I need to know after my daring heroic last act,” Roman points at him dramatically from where Virgil sits on the ceiling. Virgil just shakes his head with a smirk. Roman stomps and crosses his arms with a pout on his face.

“But how will I know what to expect?” Is the lame challenge in Virgil’s opinion.

“You won’t, that’s the point.” Roman huffs and taps his foot to the ground impatiently. Virgil swallows a sudden lump in his throat.

“Tell me about living?” He forces the words out. He knows what it feels like to live, but he can’t remember well enough. He doesn’t look at the human but he can feel their demeanor switch to something more relaxed. When he looks back to Roman, the human is sitting on the floor with all his limbs spread out and a soft smile on his face.

“It’s breathtaking Virgil,” He starts. When Virgil snorts he glares at him.

“Just because you don’t any more doesn’t mean there aren’t moments where you feel so stunned about the amazingness of things.” It’s a better challenge that makes Virgil stop laughing. He blinks down at the human somewhat patiently and Roman closes his eyes.

“There are times where I feel fragile, like anything can make me break, but then times where I feel if I tried, I could hold the world on my shoulders,” Roman is calm now. As he talks Virgil gently floats down and turns over to pretend rest on his stomach above Roman, sleepily listening to him talk.

“I can feel the cold of snow falling and feel as the cold enters my lungs as I marvel about how it’s all possible,” Roman cracks an eye open. “Logan can tell you how I’m sure.” Virgil rolls his eyes but he knows it’s true.

“There’s a fire burning in my chest when it comes to things I wish to do, a passion of what can be done,” He goes on and on about the little things that Virgil has since forgotten how to feel. He’s been so lost in remembering his death, he couldn’t remember the way it felt to be alive.

Roman talks with such passion though it helps him remember. The way it felt to run, to feel the fire after being outside on a cold day. Everything hurt when he died, it’s all that he could focus on for so long. Now with these humans day in and out trying to help him, his cold astral body almost feels warmth again. He can feel it now as Roman smiles to himself, retelling the rush that comes with being on stage and having every line to sing.

“I miss it sometimes,” He mutters into his arms. Roman pauses for a moment.

“You know.. being alive?” Virgil tries to play it off, curling in on himself.

“I wouldn’t like being stuck here without being able to move myself.” Roman agrees. Virgil peeks at him and is thankful Roman is looking off into the distance and not at him.

“I’m going to show you the world,” Roman tells him then. Virgil snorts.

“Shining shimmering?” He adds on. Roman lets out a bark of a laugh, smiling brightly.

“Splendid,” He agrees. Virgil smiles into his hand so the human can’t see. He wouldn’t mind seeing the world again. Maybe now it would be better, better with the humans by his side.

–

Patton is giggling into his hands he looks like he might burst. Virgil isn’t much better but with cookies shoved into his face it’s much harder to keep from making a mess. He grumbles but refuses to back down and chews as best he can while trying not to snort and make cookie bits go everywhere. He lets out a noise of distress and Patton loses it.

He’s rolling on the wood floor with tears streaming out of his eyes, laughter pouring out of him. Virgil makes another distressed noise, his own eyes watering as he desperately tries to swallow. Once he does his laughter is mixed in with his coughs.

“Your face!” Patton manages to say between his giggles. Virgil glares at him but he’s smiling, smiling so much it hurts because he hasn’t done it in years.

“Oh man I wish I got a picture!” Patton rolls up to sit criss cross and Virgil copies his position in the air.

“I told you I won’t show up on film,” He says plainly. Patton nods and then sighs.

“It would be cool if you could though. It’d be nice to have something to remember you by.” It’s said so nicely Virgil is almost sure he imagined it but Patton is smiling at him with honest eyes that he wishes he could show up on film, even just for a moment.

“This whole place is something to remember me by technically,” It’s an easy out in his mind. He had helped build the foundation and his spirit stuck around even when the last of the floor from the old house had been ripped up and replaced. Just like the living bodies who’s cells replace themselves. It’s all the same yet entirely different.

“Are you excited to move on?” Patton is bouncing in his spot. Virgil rolls his eyes.

“I guess? I probably won’t feel anything really,” He shrugs and lets his shoulders hunch in on him. Patton pouts and tries his best to smush his cheeks together.

“You’re going to a better place! Somewhere you can be at ease! I want that happiness for you,” Patton is so earnest it makes Virgil droop. His momentary pause gives way for feelings he’s pushed down. Patton reminds him of that person so long ago who had tried for him and he gets a flash of them, his eyes glowing and transferring that image and feeling to Patton. He shifts out of Patton’s hands and offers him a small smile at the least, both not mentioning the connection.

“That could be nice,” He shrugs and Patton is back to smiling.

“Now when you go you have to be sure to look out for us okay? I know I’m going to need it,” Patton laughs and shows off the new bruise on his elbow from where it hit the table. The idea strikes something in Virgil though. Perhaps he could play guardian to them once he’s moved on. If it works like that. To look after the humans that took so much to look after him? That’s the least he could do.

–

There’s a candle lit, something vanilla and sweet that gives the attic a pleasant glow instead of the creepy one it might have had before. They are all sitting on the blanket in a square, with the exception of the ghost who floats above. There’s a plate of sweets between them all and laughter echoing out in different ways that make it all the more special.

“I’ll be sad when you leave though,” Patton brings up. The other nods and Virgil isn’t sure if he’s telling the truth.

“Hah, maybe one day I can get reincarnated and spend more time with you guys,” Virgil scoffs and makes it sound like a joke but Patton beams.

“That would be wonderful!” He holds his hands to his chest and the snarky expression on Virgil’s face falls for something more honest.

“You’re a right piece of work but even I too must admit having you about would be an adventure.” Roman winks and Virgil rolls his eyes but there’s a smile on his face that he tries to hide.

“While I wouldn’t phrase it like that, your company has proven to be pleasant and having you around longer could be beneficial.” Logan gives a small glare to Roman for his word choice but then turns to Virgil with a soft look. Virgil snorts, an attempt to hide the emotions running over his face. Patton scoots closer to him and gives him what could be considered a hug. Roman and Logan also scoot closer with smiles on their faces.

“That would be.. cool I guess.” He admits quietly, not entirely willing to admit that should he have a conscious when he moves on, that he would miss them greatly. Still he wishes he could feel the warmth of them as they press into him without falling through him.

“It could be cool,” He repeats even softer. Patton pulls back to smile at him and then Roman and Logan are too. It’s a bit much as he rubs away a glowing purple tear before they can comment on it.

–

Logan is holding Virgil’s hand as much as one can with a ghost, guiding the spirit down the stairs and walking him through the process. Virgil knows how to walk down the ladder, but floating walking is much more difficult as well as the flashbacks that keep telling him to run away and hide from the person after his life. His breathing is coming in short and he can’t make heads or tails of who’s in front of him.

“Virgil focus on me, it’s Logan, you know me.” Yes he knows him. Logan who talks too much and knows everything who says nice things but meanly. Logan, he knows him. He can see him now coaxing him to keep walking. Patton is there farther along and so is Roman, Roman who is hiding his face slightly because they know it reminds Virgil too much of someone he fears.

Carefully he’s on the ground floor, hands shaking and eyes darting around to everything that’s not the way he remembers and part of him is thankful it’s nothing like that.

“Come on kiddo this way,” Patton calls for him and Virgil reaches out a hand in a daze, he can vaguely feel the warmth of a human touch. He follows that as much as he can until his feet can’t go any further.

“We need to find what he’s attached to.” Logan calls and then Roman is rushing about moving and touching every last thing until Virgil can move again. He’s trapped, frozen, he will never move again. He’s stuck, stuck, stuck, he’ll never leave.

There’s a rubbing motion on his hands, barely there, but there, and he focuses on that. There’s got to be something. Something for him here but what? What could there be?

“Attic,” He chokes out the word. There’s something there just for him. Given to him long ago with a promise attached.

“In the couch,” He blinks hard, memories coming back that hold a vision of him living, hiding, but heart beating. He breathes in a sharp gasp as the world comes back vividly and Roman is next to him, holding something small and wooden in his hand. He holds it out and Virgil shrinks back. He doesn’t dare touch it.

“Come on buddy you can do it,” Patton is holding one hand and Logan the other. Roman leads the way and Virgil follows, he has to follow, he can’t be away from whatever he’s holding and there’s no other option. It’s like a dream, them riding in a contraption he’s only seen out the window in his daring attempts at the outside world. It’s a blur and suddenly there’s grass, grass so green is blinding and every ounce of him wants to roll around in it. He leans down to touch it and it’s nothing how it’s supposed to feel. It hurts a little and he can’t touch no more.

“Here, I found the grave,” Logan lets him go and Patton follows. Roman however stands beside him. Virgil swallows hard and reads the name on the stone, barely legible but all the same. A name Virgil once wanted to see all the time but only brings back pain now.

“I hate you,” He says suddenly glaring at the ground.

“I hate you so much,” Something snaps and he’s putting his hands to his face and crying. How much he wasted on one person who made him feel like shit. How much agony he spent on them only for them to be his undoing. It twists his guts around and makes him tense.

In a sick way it feels freeing to say, but nothing changes and he’s still here. The grave doesn’t change anything. Roman suddenly grabs his hand.

“I’m nothing like you,” He hears the human whisper. That feels better. They both turn to Patton and Logan, waiting with patient smiles and open arms.

“Plan B then,” Logan says and they are on their way.

–

“You sure this will work?”

“No,” Logan answers.

“I’m sure they aren’t alive but this name matches.” They are outside a house with trees all around. Roman is the first to dare to take a step forward and then goes all the way to knock on the door. The others close in and Virgil is sure he’s dreaming when the door opens.

“Can I help you?” The person asks. Roman looks behind him to the others, then turns around.

“I’m looking for.. Thomas?” He asks. The person at the door looks to their side.

“That’s me? Is there.. Something going on?” They ask. Virgil is hyperventilating. That’s exactly who he remembers, but they aren’t  _him._

“Do you happen to know a Virgil by chance?” Logan asks. The person at the door shakes their head.

“Can’t say that rings a bell really. It’s not exactly… actually.” They pause suddenly. Patton squeezes Virgil’s hand as this Thomas asks them to wait just a moment. They all look to each other, wondering if this is where they need to be. Thomas comes back with a old brown chain with a few wooden trinkets attached.

“My mom used to tell me about stories about my great-grandfather, or great-great? Anyway, she mentioned them very often talking about how someone named Virgil just disappeared one day,” Thomas explains and holds out the chain to Roman. There’s a broken piece of one charm, a piece that matches perfectly to the little string instrument charm Roman holds in his hand.

And Virgil remembers this. They talked in secret, them giving up a charm they made and told Virgil to return it should they ever not want to meet in secret any more. They had been willing to meet in secret for him, for his safety. It hadn’t been enough, but they  _waited._ And Virgil wants to return the charm now, if only so they can be together again.

“He apparently always said he’d come back and return the charm but never did,” Thomas finishes his story and Roman puts the two pieces together where they fit perfectly. Thomas smiles.

“Did one of you know that Virgil?” He asks. Patton beams.

“Well actually funny story is he is-” Words die on Patton’s lips as he looks to his side where Virgil stood. He spins in a circle.

“Virgil?” He’s not near Roman or Logan and he can’t see into Thomas’s house. He’s not on the sidewalk or in the street or sitting down in the grass.

“Virgil?!” Patton shouts out and Logan puts a hand on his shoulder as tears begin to leak out of Patton’s eyes.

“It’s a long story,” Roman says with a crack in his voice. Thomas places a hand to his mouth.

“Oh dear, maybe you can come inside and tell me it?” Patton clings to Logan’s chest. He didn’t even get to say goodbye. 

“That might be for the best,” Logan ushers him inside as Thomas opens the door wider. Roman turns to look around not finding the spirit anywhere. The charms in his hand feel suddenly heavy and he steps inside to help tell the tale of Virgil the ghost in the attic.


	4. Come and Go

****

Having Virgil leave so suddenly left a large hole. Patton took the blow the hardest, crying softly how they never go to say goodbye. Logan understood the pain he felt and Roman had sure been sympathetic, but Patton had spent more time in the ghost’s confidence than they had, it only made sense that he would be the most affected.

It took all day to explain to the descendant of the Thomas that had been in Virgil’s life the story. This Thomas had been an open heart about it, offering welcoming hugs and food and even a blanket or too for comfort. In the end they had to leave as unlikely acquaintances though Logan has their number now.

After some time, they tried many different theories and ideas sprouted by the internet to talk to Virgil again. Nothing as scary as spirit boards, but little things, burning certain plants and leaving letters in the dark for Virgil to find. The slight bits of closure helps Patton most.

Roman announces boldly he misses the banter, having another person to enjoy in his appreciation for life as well as cheesy disney songs. Logan will gently admit to having enjoyed the intellect and the questions Virgil would pose in situations, things he may never have thought about regardless of how dark an opinion he had. Patton misses him plainly and openly.

For a while he sleeps in the attic, just talking to the open space. More than one Logan has to coax him into coming down for food. The tricks to find closure help more than either of them could really admit. They have a hard time convincing themselves that the weird things that happen around their house is not the spirit they grew attached too.

Eventually It’s Roman who decides a few months after the passing they should clean the attic out. Find out what’s good and what’s bad, what can be saved and what can be put somewhere else. They talk about Virgil as they do, Patton making slight jokes about what Virgil would say about some of it, Roman mocking the tastes, and Logan just shaking his head as to why some of this stuff is still around.

It’s still fairly cluttered, but it’s more habitable now. A sense of peace surrounds them knowing somehow it’s what Virgil would have wanted. He wouldn’t have wanted them to dwell on him. They will not dwell, not any more. Fond thoughts however will never leave.

–

_7 years later…_

“Logan can we do this? Are you sure they’ll allow it?” Logan smiles to himself, a little proud if he must say so. The loophole hadn’t been easy to find but his lawyer practice has definitely helped him out. Roman is lounging in the back seat of the car, eyes closed and a smile on his face as he daydreams about the future they are about to embark on.

“The rules call for at least one responsible adult with a job able to provide for the services of a child, two adult units with combined jobs are also allowed. I think the three of us with three jobs able to more than provide for living is perfectly acceptable.” His explanation is laced with excitement. He called the residence earlier to make sure his findings are indeed true and informed the caretaker they would be stopping by once their background check had been cleared.

“Well I don’t know about you two,” Roman finally pipes into the conversation, leaning forward between the two front seats to be closer to his best friends.

“I’m just excited for their imagination, children are far more creative than some adults that I know,” There’s a disgusted tone in his words and Patton laughs. He is excited, but so nervous. They had discussed this as younger adults and now they are stable and the idea had been so appealing he pushed to follow through.

“There we are,” Logan says. The building is large with many windows. Outside scattered around the yard are balls and other outside toys. Patton is flying out of the car once it’s stopped with Roman right beside him. Logan follows calmly as he can up to door of the orphanage.

“Ah you must be the William’s.” The person at the door smiles at them and allows them in. None mention they don’t actually share the same last name. Immediately they are assaulted by the sounds of screaming and laughter than can only belong to children.

“My name is Joan, I run this orphanage with my partner Talyn. The children are through there, please go ahead and make yourself antiquated,” Joan guides them into the large play room. Roman is off and taking to a few kids playing dress up while Patton goes to a few playing ‘house’. Logan stands by Joan and watches.

Some kids are reading in corners, others coloring, many are playing games and running about. He’s not sure exactly what he’s looking for but he knows it will be a ‘gut feeling’ as Patton likes to put it. Speaking of, Patton comes over to him with wide eyes and pale look on his face. Roman notices him and comes over as well. Patton grips his hand and then looks to a corner of the room where a lone child is reading huddled up on a bean bag much too big for them.

Logan narrows his eyes and takes in the appearance of the child. Smaller than most sure, a very thick book in their hands. Their hair is dark in their eyes and dark bags are under their eyes. It’s the angle of their face that gives him a stop. He knows that face. Patton’s grip tightens.

“That’s..” Logan starts but has no words. Roman begins to bounce on his heels.

“Is something the matter?” Joan asks. Logan blinks at him, clears his throat as neither of his friends are capable of speaking.

“The child in the corner,” Is the most he can say. Joan smiles a little sadly.

“Ah, Virgil. He just appeared on the steps one day, no note and no parents as far as any one can tell.” Patton covers his mouth at the name. Roman squeals and throws himself over Patton to have something to hold into. Logan nods and marches over fully aware Patton and Roman are not following him. He sits beside the beanbag quietly, only receiving a glance from the child in front of him.

“What are you reading?” He asks. The child, Virgil, just blinks at him, eyes narrowing in judgement, looking for something just like Logan had not a few minutes earlier.

“Why do you care?” They ask in a high pitched cynical voice. Logan has to smile. It’s far familiar. 

“None of the others are reading a book at that size and I am curious,” Is his plain answer. The child, Virgil, shrinks and shrugs their shoulders. He shows the cover to Logan and now he knows this can’t just be some coincidence. The book of poems is one Logan had let the ghost that used to live in his attic read many times before.

“You like poetry, sensible,” He says before they can get embarrassed by their interests. Roman and Patton come to sit by them, the smiles on their faces grow when Logan gives them a subtle nod.

“Hiya!” Patton greets. The child swallows hard and mutters out a hello in return. Roman beams.

“So I have an important question,” Roman begins. The child blinks at him with a pout.

“Do you like Disney?” The child snorts and hides their face with their book.

“I do, I really like the villain’s songs,” It’s a quiet admittance but it’s good enough for Roman. Patton just smiles.

“Have I met you before? You guys look weirdly familiar,” Virgil twists up his nose, shrinking even more into the beanbag. Logan’s eyes widen.

“Sorry it’s dumb, I just, I don’t know, it was a weird dream,” Virgil doesn’t let them answer. It’s Patton who scoots closer, placing a gentle hand on their knee.

“Nothing you think is dumb,” It’s reassuring and Virgil manages a smile. Logan looks to Roman who looks very set, Patton he knows is already excited. So Logan stands and walks over to Joan who has a knowing smile on his face.

“Paper work is this way,” Joan says and Logan follows.

–

“Seriously?” Virgil spins around in the attic, looking so small inside the room, Patton sits on the edge to the opening with Roman standing on the stairs. Logan is putting together a dresser.

“Not right away, but once we make sure the ladder and foundation is sound, yes you may have the attic as your room.” At the confirmation Virgil throws his arms around Logan’s shoulders in a hug, then runs to Patton to do the same. For Roman he ruffles his hair from it’s perfect wave. Roman swats at him playfully, letting Virgil escape.

After the adoption papers had been all filled out, Virgil couldn’t believe his ears and started crying. He had been calmed by being given cookies made with love as the secret ingredient according to Patton. The fixed up any room that Virgil chose. Roman had the best time finding out he wanted to live int he attic.

“Love you shadowling,” Roman says at night, ruffling Virgil’s hair once he’s tucked in at night. Virgil snorts and swats at him. Patton kisses his head sweetly and Logan does the same.

“Goodnight,” Logan says and climbs down the ladder. Patton smiles and begins his decent.

“Pat?” He pauses at the small voice, looking back to Virgil curled up under many blankets.

“This place feels like home, like I’ve been here before,” Virgil whispers in the nightlight. Patton blinks at him and climbs back up to sit beside him on the couch they have set up. He runs a hand through Virgil’s hair and kisses his head again.

“Then welcome home,” He says sweetly. Virgil takes a moment then smiles, turning to bury his head in his pillow. Patton returns to his climb down, not before sending one more smile Virgil’s way, thankful and happy that he has come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There had been a lot of adoption fics going around and honestly, reincarnation for our lovely ghost seemed like something he would want to do. To spend more time with those that made him feel loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from Tumblr for ease of access, thank you for reading!


End file.
